wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Triggerheart Exelica (XBOX Live Arcade)
The XBOX Live Arcade version of ''Triggerheart Exelica'' is an updated version of the original arcade game released on February 27, 2008 with a cost of 800 Microsoft points for the XBOX360 console. Today the game is available on the XBOX One as one of the "Backwards Compatible" games for the console, with a cost of 10 dollars. It will be compatible with the upcoming XBOX Series X in 2020. Story Far away... In a system so distant that the light from its stars will never reach Earth... A war was drawing to a close. Exelica and Crueltear - humanoid weapons system called Triggerhearts developed by C.H.I.L.D.A., an interplanetary defense organization - were sent to join the fight against the autonomous combat unit known as the Ver'mith. In the midst of the battle, just as they had taken the upper hand over the Ver'mith, Exelica and Crueltear were accidentally sent to Earth using an emergency teleportation gate activated by the Ver'mith. Finding themselves on an unknown planet and without the strength to return home, the injured Triggerhearts were despondent as they did not even have the means to learn the outcome of the battle. They had just about recovered from their wounds and had finally begun to consider Earth as a haven ... when it happened. A nightmarish vision filled the sky. The remains of the Ver'mith forces had arrived. The gate had re-opened... Although the Ver'mith forces had departed at the same time as Exelica and Crueltear, the gate's instability had caused a lag in their arrival. The Ver'mith had chosen Earth as their new base of operations. The invasion had begun. Exelica and Crueltear knew they had no choice but to fight to protect their new home. Features of the XBOX Live Arcade version Description Triggerheart Exelica is a vertically scrolling Japanese arcade shooter with a little bit of everything: fast-paced action, scalable difficulty, massive hordes of Ver'mith, and cute humanoid weapons who can either shoot down enemy ships or capture them as shields or projectiles. Help Exelica and Crueltear save the universe! Single Player, 5.1 Surround Sound, HD (High Definition). Ready for more? Upgrade to the full version of Triggerheart Exelica to access all five levels of fast-paced, vertically scrolling action. Choose your difficulty setting, select a character and take on the forces of the mysterious Ver'mith. Of course, the full version also includes leaderboard rankings for each character and difficulty level, plus achievements to show off your skill! This game requires the Xbox 360 hard drive or the 512MB Memory Unit for storage. There are no refunds for this item. For more information, see www.xbox.com/live/accounts. New Cutscenes *New ending based on the arcade version. Compatible with Hi-Vision (D4) *Complete vertical screen mode (90º and Reverse 90º) *High Definition graphics and redesigned characters. Online Leaderboards! *Separate Ranks for each Difficulty Level *New & Improved Scoring System Arranged Soundtrack *Brand new musical arrangements from the original composer, creating an entirely different atmosphere from the Arcade and Dreamcast versions. Errors and Censorship Although the new improvements and features, the XBLA version of Triggerheart Exelica featured a couple of elements that sparked some controversy among both Triggerheart and shmup fandoms. ¿Where's the Title Screen off-voice? * Unlike the Arcade, Dreamcast and PlayStation 2 ports of the game where the System Voice can be heard saying "Triggerheart Exelica" at the title screen, the XBLA port lacks of the voice sample, an explanation could be the logo is in english, however, the japanese versions does have the english name below the katakana-written title. ¿Where are the Story and Arrange Modes? * Unlike the Dreamcast version, the XBLA version lack of both Story and Arrange Mode as the game was redesigned as a revision of the original arcade game. ¿Sister no more? * In the english subtitles, Exelica calls Crueltear by her name, while the voice sample says "Nee-san" (姉とし) clearly, it could be a translation error. Censorship for Crueltear The TH32 seems to became a victim of censorship not once, but twice. * The illustration used in the Stage 3 Clear result screen was changed for an entirely different one, this also happen during her encounter with Faintear Imitate in Stage 3. Maybe someone consider that pic too sexy for the game. * The "Normal Ending" appears to have been [[Ruined FOREVER|''censored'' in the XBLA version]]. In the Arcade and Dreamcast versions, as she's falling backward (the hand-drawn cinematic) her entire body is displayed and you can clearly see her crotch (yeah, she has on a swimsuit deal, but there's barely any coverage), while in the XBLA version, the image starts out more zoomed in on her face and never pans out enough to show her entire body. * Fortunately, her Normal Ending was uncensored in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. However, the Stage 3 Clear illustration of the XBLA was kept in the PS2. Lost in Translation One of the most common errors in the game. Examples can be found everywhere * When Crueltear is captured by Ver'mith Ennda at the end of the "Normal Ending Route" of Exelica, she screams "Yamete!!" (やめて = Stop!!), but is wrongly translated as "No! Let her go!". * Another example can be found in stage 3 before the fight with Faintear Imitate, Exelica says "Sonna" (そんな = Oh, no...) but is translated as "B-But!". Winners get the losers' theme * Unlike the Dreamcast version where the Game Over screen is silent in the Story Mode's True Ending route, the Game Over screen of the XBLA version plays the theme after completing the True Ending route of the game. What an odd way to win. * That issue was fixed in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced as the True Ending in Arcade Mode is now silent meaning the successful completion of the game. XBOX One Backwards Compatiblity On July 28th, 2016, Twitter member Larry "Major Nelson" Hryb announced the release of Triggerheart Exelica as one of the Backwards Compatibility titles for the XBOX One console and it was released on August 2. This 2016 release coincides with the 10th anniversary of the original arcade game. Compatibility with XBOX Series X Although the Backwards Compatibility feature for the XBOX One had finished after launching several titles, Microsoft has confirmed that the upcoming XBOX Series X will be 100% compatible with all the previous XBOX consoles, this also means Triggerheart Exelica will be included in that list. Curiosities * The XBLA port is the only one where the "Triggerheart Exelica" title screen off-voice is absent. * A new voice sample for the System Voice was added as we can hear her saying "Let's Go" each time we increase or decrease the voice volume in options * This is the only port where the game spells Horizontal correctly, unlike the Dreamcast and PS2 ports where it says "Horizonal". * It is also the only console version where the player can switch between the original Arcade/Dreamcast soundtrack or the arranged one. * This was the last version where Yuko Ishibashi voiced Faintear Imitate. * It is also the only port where an ending is censored. * Another "Exclusivity" of this port is the playing of the Game Over theme at the end of the True Ending route. * The game's new "structure" was later reassigned as the Arcade Mode in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. However, the game speed was reduced, and Crueltear's ending was uncensored. * The XBLA arranged soundtrack and sound effects were re-used in the PS2 version. * The wallpapers "Default 1", "Exelica", "Crueltear" and "Faintear" were re-used in the PS2 version. However, Faintear's wallpaper was renamed as "Imitate" since the wallpaper name was used for the original TH44. * "Default 2" wallpaper was also omitted in the PS2, due to the inclusion of Faintear's wallpaper. * The XBOX One Store credits the game publishing to Microsoft Studios, while Warashi is credited as its developer. * The Store catalogues the game in the Action & Adventure category instead of Shooter. * The wallpaper of Crueltear used on the XBOX One Store's background and the pre-start up after selecting the game [https://wikiheartexelica.fandom.com/wiki/File:TH_Enhanced_-_Crueltear_Wallpaper.jpg is from the downloadable Enhanced wallpapers] from Warashi's now defunct official site (Seems like someone at Microsoft has a thing for the TH32.) Videos Exelica - Longplay (True Ending)= |-| Links * XBOX One Store Category:Games Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Warashi Shooters Category:Triggerheart Exelica Games